Sans (UndertaleTrashowo)
The original Sans belongs to Toby Fox, but this version belongs to UndertaleTrashowo. Please do not steal without her permission. For PokeballMachine's characters inspired by fiction contest. Apperance Sans is a short, white IceWing, usually with a grin on his face. He has an oddly shaped head, like a gasterblaster. For his eyes, he has small, white pupils and a black sclera (though his left pupil can turn blue and yellow, while his right seems to disappear). When serious/angered, both of his pupils seem to disappear. He usually wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white sweater/t-shirt underneath, black shorts with white stripes, and pink slippers. Personality Sans is laid-back, and he is often sleeping on the job or on breaks. His laziness is a combination of fatalism and apathy, because he often wonders if his indolence stems from his knowledge that any progress he makes will be erased when/if the timeline is erased, and suggests that his knowledge could be a "poor excuse for being lazy." Even though Sans is usually agreeable, he can become eerily serious at times. He is also very observant, and reads the scavenger's expressions and can usually tell if they have done certain tasks. Sans also enjoys making skeleton related puns and jokes, and he often performs at MTT Resort hints that he may be a talented comedian, though his brother, Papyrus, usually hates his jokes. One of his favourite things are making puns and drinking ketchup, and he hates making promises. History Past It has been hinted several times that Sans has had a scientific past. General History After the scavenger leaves the ruins, Sans introduces himself to them after he initially appears as a silhouette. He tells them that he has no interest in capturing humans, but says that his brother, Papyrus, does. Sans tells the scavenger to hide behind a conventionally shaped lamp, which they do, and Papyrus then appears. The two discuss Sans' laziness and the important of puzzles, and Papyrus storms off. Sans then appears multiple times throughout Snowdin Forest, with Papyrus, and he observes and comments on the puzzles, but not engaging in any japery, apart from the word search. Before the scavenger's battle with Papyrus, Sans is absent throughout Snowdin Town, and only appears briefly in his house, playing the trombone. When the scavenger enters Waterfall, Sans is shown manning a sentry station, and asks if they want to take a break and hang out with them. The scavenger accepts, and he takes them to Grillby's via a "shortcut". Soon, a spotlight falls on the two, and time itself seems to slow down. Sans brings up the mention of a flower talking to Papyrus, and thinks that someone is trying to tricking Papyrus with an echo flower, when the flower is actually just Flowey. Later, Sans can still be seen in Waterfall, and pranks the scavenger with a red-eye telescope. The scavenger can see Sans sleeping at a sentry in Hotland, when fleeing from Undyne. She stops after noticing him sleeping and scolds him. Later, Sans sells hot dogs in Hotland for thirty gold. If the scavenger attempts to buy a hot dog when their inventory is full, he stacks a maximum of thirty hot dogs on their head for free. Further on, Sans waits outside of MTT Resort and asks the scavenger if they want to grab a bite to eat. He takes the protagonist inside, again with a "shortcut", and talks about a dragon he has befriended that shares his affinity for puns (Toriel). He tells the scavenger that this dragon made him promise to protect any scavenger that left the Ruins and that, if she had not said anything, the scavenger would be "dead where they stand." He says this as a joke and immediately says that he has done a amazing job protecting the scavenger. Before leaving, he tells the scavenger to take care of themself because someone really cares about them. Relationships The scavenger Sans is good friends with the scavenger, and occasionally spends time or jokes with them, but he usually enjoys pranking them. Papyrus Sans loves and cares about his brother deeply. He reads bedtime stories to Papyrus before he goes to sleep, and gives him gifts by pretending to be Santa. However, Sans likes to mess with his brother, by telling him puns on the UnderNet. He also leaves an old, dirty sock in their living room for Papyrus to get annoyed over. Sans is also very protective of his brother, an example of this is he worries that dragons or scavengers will harm or take advantage of him. Error (BluezillaTheKaijuWing) Sans doesn't like Error one bit. From his guts and beliefs, the IceWing doesn't understand HOW this dragon is or who he is. Though, sometimes, they do get along, but it rarely happens. Sans dislikes how Error is unable to be a functioning dragon or how he lacks empathy for the damage he does. Swap Sans doesn't really have an opinion on her. She's cool, but it's hauntingly frightening how similar Swap and his brother are. But oh well, who cares anyways? Trivia *Totally not based off Sans from Undertale.. *Sans lives in a more modern-canon timeline, where dragons wear clothes and stand on two legs. *Sans is named after a font, Comic Sans. **The font for this page is Comic Sans. *Frans can go heck itself for all he cares. >:C Gallery Screenshot_2019-05-12-15-36-16_kindlephoto-236397752.png|Sans by me! OwO SansDoingAFrickingFortniteDance.gif|Sans when he's alone and not hating his life tumblr_pmw5eiySje1rpdk5go2_r4_500.gif|By Leafaske! :0|link=https://leafaske.tumblr.com/post/182793750167/first-kiss-happy-valentines-day-i-keyframed YouSteppedFootInTheWrooooongPatchSansy.png|fool.|Headshot by Pokeballmachine! Thanks!|Full body ref by Pokeballmachine! Thanks! Sans-FR.png|FR Sans by Wolfy Mesmer! Thanks! 5302497_170x100.gif|Kill me (By whoever made it)0ADB0D-0210-4716-BCA-6BC81BD7D549.png|Sans by Morpho! Thanks! Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction